Amber Whitmire
Amber Whitmire is the narcissistic, vain girlfriend of Vic de Phillipe, the school bully and tertiary antagonist of Casper, and a recurring antagonist in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper. She is played by Jessica Wesson. Overview Amber is Kat Harvey's main rival. She is jealous of the attention her classmate has. She is defeated when she is standing on top of Vic DePhilippi in a costume stack, and when Vic finds the sack "cool," the Ghostly Trio "thanks" them, and they terrifyingly scream and try to run out of the manor, but Amber trips on some lights and falls to the floor in the sack, but Vic drags her along, ruining the prank for good. Backstory Along with Vic de Phillipe, she is one of the main antagonists of the movie. Amber is considered to be romantically involved with Vic, due to her support of him and his actions with her, and also because of how Vic's proposal to Kat was never genuine and he willingly supported Amber's prank to humiliate Kat. Biography Amber is seen riding her bike to Marshwood school when she almost hits Kat. She yells "Watch it!" and glares at her. Confused why her appearance would make people loathe her, Kat continues on and meets Vic, who smiles at her more welcomingly. Feeling heartened from this, Kat moves into school. As Vic approaches Kat and helps her when she is having trouble with her locker, Amber eavesdrops as the two greet each other. Finally Amber is too jealous to let Vic get a possible girlfriend and she breaks the talk up. Vic is reluctant to leave but shrugs apologetically at Kat. Later in class, Amber is mocking Kat due to her name ("Meow") and her history as a possible troublemaker (Kat was taken out of four schools due to her paranormal psychologist father trying to find his wife's ghost) and Amber gets infuriated when the class move to have their Halloween party at Whipstaff manor, home of Kat, Casper and his uncles. Amber gets infuriated, and protests that her parents put in extra effort to get a boathouse fitted. Amber says they vote, and they out vote her by saying Whipstaff as the location. Now embittered, Amber stands up with Vic when the bell rings, but because Casper spied on Amber bullying Kat, he tied her shoelaces to Vic's (and also everyone else's together) which results in everyone falling over, further humiliating Amber. Afterwards, Amber proposes Vic to invite Kat to the dance, and he does, somewhat unwillingly, but he grows to like Kat and doesn't want to humiliate her. However, Amber encourages him to, by reminding him she'll be with him afterwards. Amber says her plan is just perfect. At Halloween, Amber breaks into the Whipstaff manor by climbing in through the high windows with Vic at her side. Vic asks if they have to do this prank but Amber says he'll love it and also Kat wanted a Halloween party so desperately, well, she'll get one. Amber admires herself and her beauty in the mirror, and, curiously enough, her and Vic are seen to be hidden in the attic for almost half an hour, suggesting they may have been romantically involved together. When next seen, Vic has Amber protectively seated on his shoulders, and he is in the ghost costume and Amber has made it look like she is a large ghost. She admires her costume, being the only one who can see because Vic's face is hidden by the sheet, and he asks to see. Amber pulls up his sheet over his face and he smiles and says she looks cool. However, the Ghostly Trio, the three uncles of Casper, pop up and laugh at them, causing Amber to have a mental breakdown, and Vic to scream in terror, losing his mind, and without thinking for Amber's safety, Vic runs out of the attic, and into the main reception. However, he humiliates himself and Amber by running screaming and disorientated. He knocks Amber to the floor by running into some lights in his panic. She whacks her head on the floor, and screams more as she sees Vic dragging her out on her back. Trivia *Though Amber is a main villain in the TV show, in the movie, she is third in place behind Carrigan & Dibs. *Amber starts out as a calm nihilist, yet she ends up as a believer in ghosts though at the cost of her sanity. *Amber starts out as a calm sociopathic bully, yet her crimes escalate into trespass and possible vandalism when she breaks into Kat's house. *A hint that Amber may have been romantically involved with Vic is that when she breaks into the house, she is wearing her normal clothes. However, a little while later, she has her shoulders naked in her gown, as does Vic. This may raise a question of what they were up to up there. *Amber is based on Chris Hargensen, because both of them are blonde lustful bullies and hate the protagonists (Amber hates Kat and Chris hates Carrie) and both of them will go to any lengths and humiliate the protagonists yet they end up humiliated. Both Amber and Chris have male partners who are also bullies and manipulate the protagonists. **Kat mentions Stephen King as one of Maine's attractions, making this an in-joke. *Kat is friends with the Ghostly Trio after a fashion, as is her father. However, Amber barely lingered around the ghosts as soon as she saw them, being too scared and losing her sanity. Furthermore, the ghosts burst through her chest, further frightening her. *Aside from looking similar, Amber is similar to Madison Bell: **Both are sociopathic bullies. **Both are love rivals of the main character. **Both are extremely lustful, rich and obnoxious. **Both have no concept of values. **Both are spoiled brats. **Both escalate their crimes from mere bullying to trespass and possible vandalism. **Both are emotionless until the end when they lose their sanity. *Amber is also similar to Liz Dunne: **Both are lustful and can engage in petty crimes. **Both are emotionless until everything is lost. **Both are infatuated with the protagonist's lover. **Both plot and scheme with their friends. Category:Live-Action Bullies Category:Movie Bullies Category:Cowardly Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Trickster Bullies Category:Humans Category:Female Bullies Category:In Love Bullies